


Firelight

by Azraeldigabriel



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, Fireside cuddles, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, They both need this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraeldigabriel/pseuds/Azraeldigabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew how they ended up where they were. It was just a matter of staying there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom, and to be quite honest, I wish I'd worked up the nerve to contribute sooner. I hope you enjoy~.

Neither of them quite knew how they ended up where they were. A doctor who looked as if he'd spent the last two months in the trenches, and a journalist who hadn't slept more than three hours in total in the same amount of weeks, both curled on a faded leather couch in front of an ebbing fire. 

When Dr. Strand had received a rather rushed text from Alex saying that she wanted to meet up, he'd expected her to follow with an address and their usual banter on the matter of if they'd be recording their conversation. He hadn't foreseen in the slightest that she would simply barge into his father's- his- living room. 

It was incredible really, how they fell so easily into each other's presence. Alex had suggested that they both relax (in reality that had been Nic, but who was she to let him take credit), and as she'd cheerfully stated as he ushered her through the door, "Why not together?"

Together was a concept that Strand was not entirely used to hearing, or experiencing. But, as he'd found out in several rather confusing waves of emotions, that was not the case around Alex Reagan. Together with her meant a safe haven, devoid of red string and sepia snippets of half-baked clues. It meant savoured cups of coffee and admiring glances, even if she didn't see them.

Perhaps they did know how they ended up there after all, Alex leaning against Strand's collarbone, cheek pressed into the flannel and arm draped over his chest, dozing off to a barely watched movie that droned on in the background. 

It's delicate, what they have. Frail, pressed between scalding words and a frosted pair of ice blue eyes. But it's there, a small flutter of something neither of them can name; it dances alongside Strand's fingers as he laces them through her hair. It's in every half-awake mumble of his name, every sigh of "I love you" that leaves Alex's lips. It breathes along with them, enveloping. 

They knew how they ended up here, and they were intent on staying.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how much longer that looked when not in this format. Forgive the length. <3


End file.
